Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses (Video Game)
Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses is a video game based on the movie of the same name. It was made for PlayStation 2, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS and PC. It was published by Activision.Publisher - GameFAQs Also Known As *French - Barbie au Bal des 12 Princesses *German - Barbie in Die 12 Tanzenden Prinzessinnen Description Amazon "Join Barbie as Princess Genevieve in an enchanted adventure through a magical world. Barbie as Princess Genevieve and her 11 sisters flee to a fantastic, magical world to escape the evil Duchess Rowena."Description - Amazon GameFAQs "A major DVD and toy initiative, Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses is the story of Barbie as Genevieve, 1 of 12 sisters who live happily with their father the king. Concerned that the high-spirited, independent princesses need more structure to become proper princesses, the king invites his cousin, the Duchess Rowena to move into the castle. Rather than help, Rowena forbids the sisters from singing and dancing and squelches their individuality. The princesses discover a magical enchanted world and escape the tyranny of Rowena. But when Genevieve learns that their father's life is in danger, the sisters must unite to save the king and their kingdom."Description - GameFAQs Features Amazon *"16 Exciting game levels and four unlockable mini games *Use special skills and gifts from each sister to overcome obstacles and save the king from the poison potion *Explore the castle and royal grounds including the Throne Room, Golden Pavillion, Towers and Secret Stairways"Features - Amazon Gallery Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses PS2 Cover EU.png|EU cover for the PlayStation 2 version. Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses PS2 Cover AU.png|AU cover for the PlayStation 2 version. Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses PS2 Cover Back US.png|Back of US cover for the PlayStation 2 version. Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses GBA Game Cartridge.png|The Game Boy Advance game cartridge. Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses GBA Cover French.png|French cover for the Game Boy Advance version. Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses GBA Cover French Back.png|Back of the French cover for the Game Boy Advance version. Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses PC Cover French.png|French cover for the PC version. Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses PC Cover German.png|German cover for the PC version. Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses PC Cover Back EU.png|Back of the cover for the PC version. Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses Nintendo DS Cover AU.png|AU cover for the Nintendo DS version. Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses Nintendo DS Cover EU.png|EU cover for the Nintendo DS version. Press Release "ACTIVISION PUBLISHING AND MATTEL ANNOUNCE LAUNCH OF BARBIE™ DIARIES HIGH SCHOOL MYSTERY AND BARBIE™ IN THE 12 DANCING PRINCESSES GAMES Minneapolis, MN – October 30, 2006 – Activision Publishing, Inc., a wholly owned subsidiary of Activision, Inc. (Nasdaq: ATVI) announced today that two new adventure games – Barbie™ Diaries High School Mystery™ and Barbie™ in The 12 Dancing Princesses – have shipped to retail stores nationwide. Based on Mattel Entertainment's successful Barbie™ DVD movies, the games allow kids to relive their favorite movie moments and experience all new adventures with Barbie and friends. "Barbie™ Diaries High School Mystery™ and Barbie™ in The 12 Dancing Princesses allows kids to interact with Barbie™ and friends in two new adventures that will engage their imagination and deliver hours of entertainment," said David Oxford, General Manager Activision Publishing, Inc. "At Mattel, we know girls and are confident that our new Barbie™ interactive games will appeal to girls' love of both mystery and fantasy. Based on our very popular movie properties, the new Barbie™ multi-platform games are the result of a great partnership between Mattel and Activision," said Cynthia Neiman, Vice President, Games Marketing, Mattel Brands. Barbie™ Diaries High School Mystery™ for the Game Boy® Advance and the PC offer gamer girls two different mystery adventures based on the "The Barbie™ Diaries" DVD movie. In the games, Barbie™, encounters puzzling situations that require real sleuthing to resolve. Gamers must help Barbie™ explore her high school in search of clues, talk with classmates and teachers to uncover new leads and find the culprits. Barbie™ in The 12 Dancing Princesses for the Game Boy® Advance and the PC inspired by the story of Barbie™ as Princess Genevieve™ who lives with her lovable father, the King, in a dance-filled castle. When the King's cousin Rowena comes to live with them everything changes – no dancing, music or fun. In the game as Princess Genevieve™, girls learn they will have to unite the sisters to save the king and their kingdom from the tyranny of the Duchess Rowena. Look for the Nintendo DS™ and Sony PlayStation®2 version later this holiday season. Barbie™ Diaries High School Mystery™ and Barbie™ in the 12 Dancing Princesses have both been rated "E" ("Everyone") by the ESRB and are available for a suggested retail price of $29.99."Press release - Investors Trivia *The Game Boy Advance version of the game has debugging material that can be accessed with a GameShark. There are unused areas, unused code, unused text, hidden level and screen select, and a test level.Debugging - The Cutting Room Floor References Category:Video Games